Server Guidelines
=Server Guidelines= Look, we generally hate rules as much as anyone. But there are some things that can ruin the experience for everyone, and that's worth having a few basic ground rules so we can all get along. Please note that logging your character on to our server is your way of agreeing to these rules. "I didn't know" is not a valid excuse if you are caught breaking server rules. Please be courteous and respectful Vrtra Server is designed to be a welcoming environment with friendly and helpful players and GMs. We welcome constructive suggestions and contributions from our players. We will not tolerate abusive or derogatory comments or behavior. Examples might include: * Abusive or offensive language directed at other players or GMs * "Poaching" - If someone else is in an area killing mobs you're also going after, it's polite to ask if they would like to team up. It's rude to just start killing the mobs in the same area if they were there first. * Political or Religious conversations in open channels. If you've got someone else who wants to engage you on such topics, take it somewhere private. * There is a zero tolerance for racism and/or sexism. Our player base is very diverse and many hail from different countries all over the world. Please respect others and treat them the way you'd like to be treated. * Drama of any kind will not be tolerated. We reserve the right to take any action necessary, up to and including the banning of your account(s) if drama becomes an issue. * Multiple linkshells are permitted. You start off with a server linkshell so you can hang out with everyone else online, but by no means is it required. Communication to all players by staff will be done through the System Message function in-game and by Discord. This is by no means a comprehensive list of improper behavior. Just use common sense and you'll be fine. Limited Botting Is Acceptable Basically we're cool with most bots. Since fishing is a thing here, fish bots are fine. Other third party programs like Cure Please and the farming one are fine (not that that one is particular useful here anyways). Claim bots are not allowed (it's a private server for god's sake, if you feel obligated to use a claim bot you need to rethink your life). Skeleton Key on Ashita is not allowed. This makes doing quests/missions to be able to open important doors pointless. Multi-Boxing Limited multi-boxing is acceptable. You may have up to three concurrent characters running at once, but please limit it to three. It is very easy for the admins to see who is multi-boxing and who is not and this is actively enforced. Multi-Boxing and Lotting If you are bringing multiple characters to an event, you may only lot on ONE character (against other players), which you must clarify before the start of an event, regardless if that character is a "main" or "alt". Example: Craine brings Clerix along to Dynamis - San d'Oria, decides he will be lotting on Clerix, which is OK, and will be able to lot as if it were his main. If you are bringing multiple characters, and an item were to go free lot, you MAY lot on your secondary character. You must ask if any other LOTTING MAINS are going for an item. Example: Craine and Clerix are in Dynamis - San d'Oria again (apparently he likes this zone?). Clerix was decided to be the main lotting character. Koga Hakama drop, and Craine realizes he doesn't have them for that character. He will then ask the group if ANYONE is lotting, if no one lots the item within a reasonable amount of time, he may lot it on Craine. In regards to events that span multiple zones, such as a Sky or Sea farming, the character you choose to lot on will remain in effect until that farm is over. Also, please take note: if you are bringing multiple characters to an event, please be active on both characters if you happen find yourself in the main alliance on both. We do not want to receive reports of you having an alt there doing nothing taking up the spot of someone else who could be helping. Hacks, Cheats & Exploits Hacking, using exploits to gain an advantage, duping, etc. will get you banned. Please refrain from these activities. Creating Additional Linkshells We have a server-wide linkshell available for all players that players should have equipped at all times. Players are also allowed to create and utilize their own linkshells. Please keep in mind that your own linkshells WILL NOT be actively moderated by staff members unless you choose to invite either of us to your linkshell. However we do have the power to jump into your linkshell and observe things if the need calls for it (don't let this happen). If issues start arising involving different linkshells, whether it be regarding NMs, exp, or whatever, we will take swift and decisive action. There will be ZERO TOLERANCE for any stupid non-sense. Everyone here is an adult and you are expected to act like one. Please keep Linkshell names clean. Any inappropriately named linkshells will be removed and will result in actions taken against the creator. Disrespecting Other Servers on Social Media We do not care if you had a falling out with players or admins from another server. Nor does social media for that matter. If we find that you're trashing another server on social media or vocally, whether through Discord, or even our in-game chat, it will be addressed immediately with harsh consequences. Keep your previous server drama to yourself because we're not interested. Ask a GM to be Sure Please use common sense and courtesy. If you have a question about any specific activity, please consult with a GM before engaging in said activity.